Goals
by nekompuss
Summary: Chiba dan Hayami. Semenjak perkenalannya di kelas 3-E, hingga saat ini keduanya masih dekat. Apa ada yang salah jika kedua insan berbeda gender mengikrarkan diri sebagai sepasang sahabat? Chibahaya fanfict for Rinka's birthday.


Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Teman-teman semasa sekolah hingga kuliah, dari penjaga gerbang hingga pemilik kantin, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua. Bahkan jika ditilik ke belakang, keduanya bahkan sangat di kenal baik oleh para anggota Kementerian Pertahanan hingga para pembunuh bayaran, khususnya pada spesialisasi menembak. Hal itu wajar, mengingat keduanya dulu didapuk menjadi pionir dalam urusan _sniping_ di kelas assassinasi semasa akhir sekolah menengah pertamanya.

.

Tidak, kita tidak sedang membahas kemampuan menembak mereka yang sangat mengagumkan.

.

Keduanya dikenal baik oleh orang-orang di sekitar. Meski sama-sama hemat dalam mengeluarkan kata, mereka ramah dan tak segan membantu orang yang membutuhkan. Belum lagi jika menghitung seberapa banyak pria yang terpikat paras ayu Hayami serta sekumpulan wanita yang semakin gencar berusaha menyibak seraut wajah yang terhalang juntaian poni panjang milik Chiba.

Apalagi mereka terlampau sering terlihat sedang bersama.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu hubungan keduanya dengan pasti.

.

.

.

(Special for Hayami Rinka's Birthday)

.

 **GOALS**

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui-sensei

Story by nekompuss

Mohon maaf apabila ditemukan typo, melenceng dari EYD, dan ketidaksesuaian sifat dengan tokoh aslinya, serta alur yang lambat-lambat cepat (?)

Selamat Membaca~

.

.

.

Desiran angin di minggu kedua bulan Mei ini sangatlah menyejukan. Hangatnya mentari semakin menambah kenyamanan insan yang sedang bernaung di bawah pohon. Kurahasi sedang mencurahkan atensinya pada serangga yang tak sengaja ia temukan di batang pohon itu, sementara tiga lainnya hanya memerhatikan polah mantan teman sekelasnya di gedung yang berada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh yang lain, akhirnya si Gadis periang itu menyudahi aktivitasnya, "Rinka-cchi, kudengar kau sekarang bekerja di kantor redaksi Tokyo News ya?"

Hayami mengangguk, "Sudah empat bulan ini aku kerja di sana."

"Waaaah,,, menyenangkan sekali bisa diterima di perusahaan surat kabar terkemuka itu." Mata Okano berbinar-binar.

Gadis beriris zamrud di sebelahnya tersenyum dan menanggapi, "Memang menyenangkan Hinata-chan, tapi ternyata cukup melelahkan juga. Aku sampai tidak bisa datang kemari bulan lalu karena kesibukanku di sana."

"Lain kali liputlah kegiatan klub akrobatikku."

"Hmm, boleh saja. Hubungi aku kalau kalian sedang ada event."

Okano tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? Kebetulan bulan depan kami mengadakan pementasan."

"Aku mau~~~ Aku juga mau~~~ Kegiatan _outbond_ besutanku akan semakin dikenal orang jika diliput Tokyo News." Kurahasi tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, lupakan sejenak urusan pekerjaan masing-masing. Selain kerja bakti rutin, tujuan kita berkumpul di sini kan untuk melepas rindu dan bersenang-senang, jangan bawa-bawa pekerjaan." Fuwa terkikik perlahan melihat kehebohan duo Hina-hin yang tak kunjung memudar meski sudah delapan tahun mereka melepas seragam SMP. Pekerjaanya sebagai editor di percetakan manga membuatnya mengerti seberapa lelahnya Hayami.

"Mari kita bahas yang lain." Sambungnya.

"Memang kau ingin membahas tentang apa?"

"Membahas tentangmu, Rinka-chan." Mode detektif Fuwa kembali aktif, Hayami merasa was-was.

"Ada apa dengan Rinka-cchi, Yuzu-cchi?" Duo Hina-hin bertanya serempak. Cengiran khas yang muncul dari sudut bibir Fuwa semakin membuat keduanya penasaran.

.

' _Pasti tentangitu_ ' batin Hayami Rinka.

.

"Tadi kulihat Rinka-chan dan Chiba-kun datang bersamaan. Pasti kalian sudah janjian terlebih dahulu. Betul kan?" selidik Fuwa.

.

' _Nah betul kan?'_

.

"Wah wah wah, Kalian masih tetap bersama ya…" godaan itu muncul dari mulut Kurahasi.

"Kami berangkat bersama karena rumah kami searah."

"Kau tidak punya jawaban lain? Sepertinya dari dulu jawabanmu itu-itu saja." Pemilik surai jingga itu mencoba tetap tenang meski digoda oleh ketiganya.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana status kalian?"

"Status apa?"

"Status. Hubungan. Apa kalian sudah resmi berpacaran seperti Hinata dan si Jidat Lebar itu?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fuwa Yuzuki membuat bibir Okano mengerucut.

"Status kami hanya sahabat. Sama seperti aku ke kalian."

"Ya jelas beda, Rinka-cchi. Kita wanita, dan Chiba-kun itu pria."

"Ayolah,,, sudah berapa tahun kalian mengenal? Masa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian?" Giliran gadis paling lincah dan cekatan di kelas pembunuhan mencecar Hayami dengan pertanyaan.

"Sungguh." Hayami bingung menjawab bagaimana lagi.

"Kau tidak memiliki perasaan khusus, eh?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak, lalu menunjuk gedung lama tersebut, "Ingat, kita masih punya tanggungan untuk membersihkan ruang guru."

Ketiga temannya mendengus pelan, ' _Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan'_. Namun benar kata Hayami, mereka harus menyudahi istirahat singkat dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaan rutin ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Beberapa pria baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan memilih untuk duduk di sisi lain bangunan bersejarah ini.

"Aaaaaa- Membersihkan atap memang melelahkan."

"Kau itu kerjaannya mengeluh saja, Okajima." Mimura menegur temannya yang kini sudah tidak botak lagi.

"Hehehe, abisnya aku masih lelah sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaanmu yang mana? Tugas men- _shooting_ mu sudah selesai sejak jam 7 tadi malam. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Aku masih mengedit hasil tangkapanmu sampai jam setengah 4 pagi." Mimura menguap lebar, menandakan bahwa ia memang mengantuk berat.

"Pekerjaan yang _itu._ " Okajima menyeringai mesum. Semua mendadak berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya.

"Oh, kalian sedang mengerjakan proyek bersama ya?" tanya Isogai yang dibalas anggukan Okajima.

"Bicara soal kerjasama, bukankah kalian berdua juga sedang ada proyek bersama ya?" Telunjuk ketua ikemen mengarah pada Chiba dan Sugaya.

Pria berkaus coklat tua itu menjawab, "Benar, kebetulan klienku juga menjadi kliennya Sugaya. Aku bagian mendesain bangunan, sedang Sugaya mendapat permintaan untuk mendesain bagian interiornya."

"Iya, kebetulan kami memiliki klien yang sama, sebelumnya bahkan kami tidak tahu." Surai peraknya kini diikat satu, semakin menunjukan identitasnya sebagai seniman handal.

"Wah kalian sedang kebanjiran job ya…" Antena kembar milik Isogai meliuk-liuk terkena angin.

"Kau juga sedang disibukan dengan restoranmu kan?"

"Ya Chiba, aku bersyukur restoranku ramai. Itu juga berkat bantuan kalian semua." Kali ini antenanya berdiri tegak, sejalan dengan wajah sang pemilik yang berseri-seri.

"Bangunan restoranmu yang didesain Chiba memang mengagumkan. Hey Chiba, tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memintamu membuat desain untuk Rumah Produksi pribadiku?"

"Boleh saja, asal jangan lupa harganya."

"Waah, main harga sekarang."

"Mimura kawanku, bisnis tetaplah bisnis." Kekehan pelan dari mulut Chiba sontak membuat yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang giat mengumpulkan uang ya? Setahuku proyekmu bulan ini banyak sekali."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau beli? Seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu."

"Sugaya, Okajima, kalian berdua terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan sebagaimana mestinya, uang hanyalah salah satu bentuk apresiasi. Bukan yang utama."

"Kau yakin? Memang sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Kalau kau bekerja kelewat ekstra, pasti kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu."

"Tentu saja aku menginginkan agar karyaku semakin terkenal luas, lagipula aku tidak 'bekerja kelewat ekstra' aku menjalaninya dengan santai."

"Ahaaa,, aku tahu." Pernyataan pemilik nama sandi Akhir dari Kemesuman ini membuat benak yang lain bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti ingin segera mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak agar bisa menikahi Hayami secepatnya, iya kan?"

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu." Tiga orang lainnya berkata kompak.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Sudahlah Chiba, tidak usah menutupi lagi. Kalian berpacaran kan?"

"Tidak, kalian salah sangka."

"Lalu selama ini kalian apa?"

"Kami hanya bersahabat."

"Sahabat? Sudah selama ini dan kalian hanya sahabat? Oi Chiba, jangan bercanda. Siapa yang akan percaya."

"Siapa yang bercanda? Kami memang bersahabat. Sama seperti lainnnya. Terserah kalau mau percaya atau tidak." Chiba mendengus sebal karena selalu digoda terkait hubungannya dengan Hayami. Toh, kenyataannya mereka hanya bersahabat. Mereka saja yang tidak percaya.

"Tapi rumor-rumornya kalian berpacaran, iya kan?"

"Hey Isogai, sejak kapan kau jadi mirip ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang hobinya bergosip ria?" Chiba yang lelah digoda berjalan meninggalkan keempatnya.

.

Ketika Chiba akan berbelok menuju pintu masuk bangunan tua itu, ia berpasasan dengan Hayami dkk, Chiba menyapa mereka dengan anggukan. Semuanya balas mengangguk dengan ketiga lainnya berbisik-bisik penuh arti setelahnya.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 3 sore ketika semua pekerjaan membersihkan area bangunan 3-E selesai. Semua berjalan bersama menuruni medan yang belum banyak berubah sejak hari terakhir mereka berkumpul di dalam satu kelas. Sesampainya di bawah, satu persatu berpamitan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah masing-masing hingga tersisalah sepasang sniper andalan kelas mereka. Keduanya berjalan pelan menikmati udara sore.

"Hayami," Chiba menghentikan langkahnya, yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Mau mampir sebentar?" Mereka kini berada di depan bangunan yang merupakan arena latihan menembak, tempat yang sering keduanya sambangi sejak dulu.

"Hm… Baiklah, sudah lama juga." Kaki jenjangnya bergerak mengimbangi langkah panjang rekannya tersebut.

Setelah melakukan pendaftaran dan memilih senapan yang akan disewa keduanya memasuki arena dan mulai menghabisi sasaran tembaknya.

"Hayami."

"Ya?"

"Kau sedang kesal?" Chiba tahu, cara gadis itu mengoperasikan senapan terlihat kasar, sesekali tembakannya meleset.

Hayami mengangguk, "Fuwa dan yang lainnya lagi-lagi menggoda soal hubungan kita."

"Haha, sudah kuduga. Okajima dan yang lain juga tadi sibuk menggosipi kita."

"Mereka tidak percaya kalau kita tidak menjalin hubungan itu." Tembakannya lagi-lagi meleset.

"Hahaha, sudah sudah… Fokus menembak saja, daripada pelurumu terbuang sia-sia."

Pemilik surai sewarna senja ini menurut. Atensinya kembali ke arena menembak ini. Benar apa kata Chiba, tidak ada gunanya memusingkan hal ini.

'Ctaaak' Kali ini tembakan sniper wanita terbaik di 3-E tepat pada sasaran.

"Nah, itu baru Hayami Rinka." Chiba kembali melepas tawa khasnya. Kegusaran yang melanda Hayami sedikit mereda.

Biarlah orang lain berkata apa, nyatanya hubungan ini memang begini adanya. Keduanya kembali menghabiskan sisa waktu di arena tersebut.

.

.

"Hei Chiba-kun, minggu depan kau ada acara?" tiupan angin langsung memainkan helaian jingga miliknya yang kini ia biarkan tergerai selepas mereka keluar dari arena menembak itu.

Chiba berpikir sejenak, "Tidak ada, memang ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa?"

Chiba tersadar, minggu depan sudah tanggal 20. Tampaknya ia terlalu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya hingga melupakan hari kelahirannya.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Ha? tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin mengganti traktiranmu di ulang tahunku tahun lalu."

"Siapa yang ingin diganti? Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hayami."

"Ta-tapi, aku merasa wajib membalasnya."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, minggu depan sekalian temani aku mencari alat serta bahan untuk pekerjaanku."

"B-baik, tapi siapa yang memaksa? Aku cuma ingin balas budi, jangan berpikir yang lainnya."

Chiba tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang memasuki mode tsundere andalannya, "Iya, aku tahu kok."

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan minggu lalu, keduanya kini berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Kunugigaoka. Mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih dan wedges hitam, Hayami semakin mempesona. Tampak serasi dengan Chiba yang mengenakan stelan kemeja hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna putih. Mengetahui warna pakaian yang digunakan senada, membuat keduanya saling menahan senyum, dan malu. Malu karena khawatir orang berpikir mereka layaknya couple yang sengaja berdandan seperti itu.

Mengesampingkan rasa malu, duo sniper itu langsung beranjak menuju lantai 3 di mana toko buku tujuan mereka berada. Chiba sibuk memilih berbagai alat tulis yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggambar desain. Partnernya justru mengitari rak novel dan mengambil satu novel yang sudah ia incar.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Hayami mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Anggap saja kado untukmu."

"Tapi Hayami, totalnya banyak sekali. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah." Hayami langsung menyerahkan sejumlah uang ke kasir.

"Terima kasih."

Hayami mengangguk. Keduanya berpindah dari toko buku menuju rumah makan di sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Serempak keduanya bertanya. Waiters yang berdiri di sisi meja mereka tersenyum kecil. Berpikir bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan yang serasi mengingat pakaian dan timing bicara yang sama-sama kompak.

Chiba memilih spaghetti sedang Hayami memilih beef steak. Es cokelat menjadi minuman pilihan keduanya.

Setelah waiters pergi selepas ia mengantarkan pesanan, Pria berponi itu berkata pada orang di depannya, "Coba tebak Hayami, dilihat dari tatapan waiters itu, dia pasti mengira kita pasangan." Betul, dengan mata wartawannya, ia menangkap jelas arti dari tatapan pelayan muda tersebut.

Gadis ini sudah terlampau kebal dengan tuduhan orang sekitar yang mengira keduanya berpacaran. Apa salah jika kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin menjadi sahabat dalam waktu yang lama? Setidaknya bagi Chiba dan Hayami itu bukan menjadi masalah serius, keduanya nyaman dengan statusnya saat ini.. Mereka tidak ingin diributkan dengan drama roman picisan yang biasa dialami oleh pasangan di luar sana. Biarkan mengalir seperti ini. Toh, keduanya sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih ya, Hayami..."

"Untuk apa, Chiba-kun?"

"Ya untuk peralatan ini," Chiba mengangkat plastik berisi belanjaan tadi.

"Sudahlah, mau sampai kapan kau berterima kasih?"

"Tapi aku masih tidak enak hati."

"Tidak apa-apa Chiba-kun, lagipula aku belum sempat menyiapkan kado, anggap saja itu kadoku."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membayari makanan ini." Tangan Chiba melambai memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill.

"Jangan. Aku sudah berjanji akan menraktirmu kan…"

"Biar aku saja, Hayami… Bukankah orang yang berulang tahun wajib menjamu orang yang memberinya hadiah? Apalagi jika itu sahabatnya sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Kelima jari sniper pria itu bergerak menuju ujung bibir Hayami. "Lihat, masih ada sisa saus yang tertinggal." Chiba mengelap dengan tisu yang tersedia.

"Kau bodoh." Hayami protes, "Bagaimana kalau orang lain mengira kita yang bukan-bukan."

"Abaikan saja."

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Chiba Ryuunosuke semakin padat di minggu-minggu berikutnya. Kesibukannya membuat ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat. Akibatnya, kesehatannya menurun. Ia tidak dapat menghadiri perkumpulan rutin mantan 3-E di kelas tercintanya hari ini.

Chiba memeriksa dahinya sendiri. Panas di tubuhnya sudah mereda, namun pusing di kepalanya belum juga hilang.

.

' _Ting tong'_

.

Bel di apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan perlahan ia menuju pintu depan.

"Hayami? Mengapa kau kemari?"

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya datang memerika apa temanku ini masih baik-baik saja." Ujarnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Setelah keduanya duduk di ruang tamu, gadis tsundere itu kembali bersuara,

"Ini, makanlah." Tangannya menyodorkan sebungkus makanan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Chiba segera menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bodoh. Mengapa kau menyiksamu sendiri dengan bekerja tanpa henti?" Chiba hanya tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya mengomel seperti itu.

"Tidak baik jika menolak rejeki yang diberikan padaku, Haya—Uhuk" Chiba segera meminum air putih yang berada di atas meja.

"Kau itu tinggal sendiri, lain kali perhatikanlah kesehatanmu!" Pandangan Hayami mengitari apartemen milik Chiba. Iris zamrudnya melihat jelas kondisi apartemen yang jauh dari kata rapi. Tubuhnya beranjak dan tanpa basa-basi merapikan ruangan itu. Chiba diam saja dan tetap menghabiskan buburnya. Percuma mencegah gadis keras kepala itu, paling-paling ia berkilah dengan berkata 'Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku hanya tidak nyaman melihat ruangan yang mirip kapal pecah ini.'

Setelah apartemen Chiba sudah rapi keduanya duduk menikmati the hangat dan setoples kue kering.

"Kau pasti lelah. Setelah membersihkan kelas, kau terpaksa merapikan gudang berantakan ini, hehe."

"Aku tidak terpaksa kok, aku gerah melihat ruangan yang berantakan."

' _tuh benar kan.'_

"Dua hari lagi aku akan ke Hokkaido, ada pekerjaan di sana selama dua minggu. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

Hayami menggeleng, "tidak perlu, kau kan kerja di sana, bukan untuk liburan. Fokus saja bekerja."

"Tapi jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Di sana tidak ada yang mencerewetimu." Tambahnya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi benar kau tidak ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Yakin? Dua minggu lagi kan…" Oh, Hayami mengerti.

"Ku bilang tidak perlu ya tidak perlu. Bawel sekali dirimu." Raut kesal mulai nampak di wajah putihnya. Chiba bangkit membereskan gelasnya. Tangan satunya mengacak helaian jingga yang dibiarkan tergerai itu. Dengan kesal Hayami merapikan kembali rambutnya. Tak lama iapun pamit untuk membiarkan pria itu beristirahat.

.

.

.

 _Aku berangkat dulu ya…_

.

 _Iya, hati-hati. Maaf tidak bisa mengantar._

.

 _Iya tidak apa-apa, kan kau sedang bekerja. Selamat bekerja._

.

 _Kau juga._

.

 _Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi, Hayami._

 _Hmm. Sampai jumpa._

.

Hayami meletakan ponselnya dan kembali mengahadapi layyar monitor untuk menulis laporan hasil liputannya. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan mereka untuk saling menyemangati satu-sama lain. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan bertemu.

Di hari ulangtahunnya.

.

.

Tidak terasa dua minggu telah berlalu. Chiba yang baru saja sampai di kediamannya segera beristirahat sejenak. Nanti malam ia akan bertemu untuk merayakan ulangtahun Hayami Rinka. Rencananya mereka akan menonton film yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan oleh teman-temannya. Baru setelah itu keduanya akan makan malam di restoran keluarga langganannya.

Pukul 7 malam, keduanya sudah berada di dalam gedung bioskop. Dua buah tiket telah ada dalam genggaman pria berponi itu. Iris merah kecoklatan itu memerhatikan gadis di sebelahnya. Hanya mengenakan kaus hijau lengan panjang dan celana berwarna krem dengan sedikit riasan pada wajahnya sudah membuatnya tampak menawan. Wajar saja jika banyak pria yang menggodanya, namun keburu kandas ketika melihat Chiba yang selalu disangka sebagai kekasih gadis itu. Mereka berdua berkonsentrasi penuh saat menyaksikan film, keduanya tidak bercakap-cakap sama sekali karena mereka sama-sama tidak suka diganggu ketika sibuk menonton.

Sekeluarnya dari gedung bioskop, Chiba mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran yang cukup ternama. Setelah memesan makanan keduanya saling melepas rindu,.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana?"

"Lumayan melelahkan, sehari hanya bisa tidur 2-3 jam saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Seminggu ini aku lembur untuk meliput kesana-kemari."

"Seorang jurnalis memang harus punya stamina lebih. Untung kau sudah terlatih sejak SMP." Keduanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Hayami bertanya heran.

"Tentu. Upah dari pekerjaanku dua minggu ini cukup banyak, lho." Sombongnya sedikit.

Keduanya tampak saling menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Jurnalis muda itu mengamati rekan pria di depannya itu. Bagaimana ia masih betah memertahankan poni itu sekian tahun lamanya. Sekali-kali ia ingin melihat Chiba berpenampilan tanpa poni ajaibnya. Selama ia mengenalnya, hanya beberapa kali Hayami melihat kedua netra yang biasa tersembunyi itu, itupun secara tidak sengaja.

"Ada apa, Hayami?" Chiba bertanya, namun Hayami hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf aku tidak membawa kado, aku belum sempat membelinya."

"Kan sudah kubilang tak perlu memberi kado. Makan malam ini sudah cukup bagiku." Lanjutnya lagi, " malah katamu bukannya yang berulangtahun yang harus menjamu."

Chiba menggeleng, "Tidak, untuk kasusmu beda." Lelah berdebat, ia mengiyakan saja ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Keduanya menghabiskan hidangan di atas meja. Chiba segera memanggil pelayan untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Terima kasih Chiba, aku berhutang padamu."

"Tidak ada hutang-hutangan." Chiba tersenyum. "Tapi aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

Chiba terdiam sejenak. Dahi gadis di depannya berkerut.

"Keberatankah kalau aku memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecilku saja?"

"Hah?" Keheranan bertambah di wajah cantiknya.

Chiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membisu sedikit lebih lama.

"Ng… Kita sudah saling mengenal lama. Tapi mengapa kita masih memanggil nama keluarga?"

"Memanggil nama kecil itu memalukan tahu. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu"

Chiba terdiam lagi, "Tapi Hayami, aku ingin kau bersedia mengubah nama keluargamu menjadi Chiba. Masa aku terus memanggilmu Hayami?" Perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari pria itu sontak saja membuatnya terkejut. Tubuhnya semakin diam tak berkutik ketika Chiba mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisikan cincin permata.

Hayami hanya terdiam menatap sahabatnya. Tidak ada keraguan yang nampak dari netra yang terlihat di sela surai hitamnya.

"Hayami?" Chiba menanti jawaban.

.

Dari balik poninya, ia melihat sebuah anggukan mantap.

.

 **END**

.

.

Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Rinka dan juga sebagai syukuran atas adegan tatap-tatapan penuh arti di episode 25 serta atas apa yang tertera di cuilan graduation book yang beredar di dunia maya. *kembangkan layar di kapal chibahaya* /Okesayalebay.

Wajar kalau saya lebay, siapa yang tidak ikut bahagia melihat anak-anaknya berbahagia? (Iyain aja udah).

Baru ini bikin fic sepanjang ini. *keretikin jari-jari*

Thanks for reading, mohon review jika tidak keberatan.

.

Salam ndusel,

Nekompuss

.

.

 _Siapa yang bilang bahwa persahabatan pria dan wanita tidak akan bertahan lama?_

 _Buktinya Chiba berhasil mematahkan mitos tersebut._

 _Keduanya kini tetap menjadi sahabat, sehidup semati. Ditemani kedua buah hatinya di sebuah rumah mungil hasil rancangannya sendiri._


End file.
